kakashi and anko, is this love for real?
by interestingzil
Summary: they are getting married in three days! what about the gift? naruto and hinata are still deciding... other pairings pop up ast the story goes along....... enjoy! this is my first fic ever
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking down the street when he remembered that Kakashi and Anko's wedding will be taking place in three days… As he walked farther, a familiar scent attracted him to move closer to the girl of his dreams. And that is no other than the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata is a shy, quiet, and timid girl who often described herself "weak", that she cannot beat her cold, merciless cousin, Hyuuga Neji. They greeted each other, and agreed to go for a walk together. They held each other's hand and started walking.

They treated each other as sweethearts, and holding each other's hands while walking around, made the whole community realize that they were a "perfect couple". I agree, because they are the hottest love team so far, and their sweet acts somewhat envied some like, "hey! I want a relationship with my boyfriend/girlfriend." or another thing is "aww, they're so sweet that I'm dying with envy." They loved each other so much that they would love to stay in each other's arms forever, and 'til death do us part…something like that. Naruto + Hinata awesomely perfect couple.

"So, what do you want, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"It would be nice if we could have some ice cream together." Said Hinata, blushing.

"Alright then, we could stop over Frito's for ice cream. My treat!" Naruto offered

"Aa-a…..arigato, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata, and implanted a small kiss on his forehead, making people around them jealous, and leaving Naruto, well, thrilled.

And they arrived at Frito's…..

Naruto ordered a scoop of chocmint ice cream while Hinata got a straw-ban one…. It tasted good, it satisfied both of them.

"Hinata, as I was wondering, can you help me think of a perfect wedding gift?" asked Naruto

"Maybe, cash would do. Or something worth remembering" answered Hinata

"Kakashi-sensei might complain about my gift for him" Naruto said, bothered, and in doubt

"Give them something relevant or precious, then" suggested Hinata

"I still can't think of anything to the both of them" Naruto started to whine

"Maybe, this suggestion of mine would end your problem" Hinata said, cheerfully

Reviews absolutely welcome.. the story is still hanging but soon you'll know what the gift is..

More details next chapter and I will update this very soon


	2. the mysterious first kiss

"Well baby, any suggestions?" asked Naruto, while Hinata is thinking of a very nice gift to give to the couple.

"A-aa-a maybe give Kakashi- sensei and Anko-san watches would do!" exclaimed Hinata

"Sounds nice! Hmmmm…. Let me see if I have enough money to buy two watches… we still have three days left to shop." Said Naruto, as he got his wallet from his pocket, gave Hinata the money needed to pay for the ice cream and counted his money again…

"Alright！I've got the right values here, and let's start shopping for two watches already, before it gets too late…"

"I think I have a better idea than spending too much on two watches" said Hinata

"Then, what do you have in mind, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto

"Well, as I went through the night market last week, I saw a shop that sells very interesting stuff" said Hinata excitedly

"What kind of stuff do they sell? Personalized stuff?" asked Naruto, as they walked hand in hand on their way to the night market/bazaar area

"Actually, way too appreciated by the folks and their stuff, they do it in just two minutes!" exclaimed Hinata

"Really?! Then take me there, now!" said Naruto

She dragged him into the busy streets of the Konoha bazaar, which was crowded by the time they went there, too crowded, that means it was impossible to move freely around the place. Then, both found the shop that they're looking for.

"Hello, uncle!" greeted Hinata, with the brightest smile, and happily.

"Hello, dear. What made you come here?" asked Hizashi (Neji's dad, arts & crafts expert and most creative award recipient), looking at Naruto with a "big question mark" look on his face…..

"Well, u….uncle…. We came here to buy a present! F..f..f..ff—for a couple to be wed soon!" said the kunoichi, grasping Naruto's hand as she stuttered even more

"Alright! Names please." said Hizashi as he handed Hinata a sheet of paper and a pen so she could start writing Kakashi and Anko's names on the paper. Her writing is very legible that Naruto loved the way she writes. She has drawing and painting skills too.

After 2 minutes…..

"Ok. It's done…." said Hizashi, presenting his work to Hinata and Naruto (a.k.a "fox boy" to him).

"Amazing, Hina-chan! And it also didn't burn my pocket!" Naruto burst happily and Hinata thanked God that Uncle Hizashi was a "miracle" sent from heaven!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi was sitting on a chair in his attic when a spiky haired woman stepped into the warm attic.

"Honey" called out Anko in a singsong voice.

"Hey honey bunch, I am really excited about what's gonna happen. We are getting married in three days! Isn't it just great?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, like I could really imagine my first kiss (in the church)." Anko said.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED?!" said a shocked Kakashi.

"Well, I have been kissed before. What do you think of me?! You silly boy. " laughed a very unpredictable Anko, who suddenly pinched her boyfriend on the nose and then the cheek.

"Well, then tell me, who was your first kiss?!" asked a daring Kakashi.

"It was…..um, I really can't tell you." Shivered Anko

"Honey, why can't you tell me?" asked Kakashi in a seductive voice. "We're about to get married in three days time, so it's useless if you keep secrets from me as your husband. And our relationship won't be affected by your stunning revelation."

"I know. But I PROMISED him that I won't tell anyone that he had been my first kiss!" shouted Anko, wanting to punch Kakashi in the ass

"I might do this to make you answer me!!!" Kakashi answered back

And Kakashi tickled Anko to no end but even if she fought hard not to laugh. She ended up lying on the bed with Kakashi on top of her. She laughed endlessly and began to wonder.

"Why are you so naughty?! Why do you wanna know who was my first kiss?!!" yelled Anko

"Can't I know？As your boyfriend?" asked Kakashi with a glance that puzzles Anko

"As I promised to I-!"Anko was about to spill as to who became her first.

"I-?" asked a doubting Kakashi (I wonder who…. in mind )


End file.
